hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Chung
Lin Chung is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108 and is the most skilled fighter in Big Green. As of season two, he is the leader of First Squad. Biography Little is known of Lin Chung's life prior to joining Big Green. However, he was at some point trained by Tien Kwan, whom he regards to this day as his master. During this time he evidently learned of or witnessed Tien Kwan's history, giving him knowledge of such matters as the Sword of Dark Fire and Tien Kwan's alliance and subsequent split with Chiung Ming. Under as of yet unknown circumstances, Lin Chung eventually joined Big Green and was made a member of First Squad. During his days at Big Green prior to the events of Elephant Castle, it is known that he took an interest in wood carving. However, his lack of skill prompted the mockery of his teammates and submerged him in abject depression. It was only by taking a new interest, drawing, that he recovered his self esteem. Lin Chung's life has been far more clearly recorded as of Rabbit Castle, since which time his skill has been of major importance on many missions and adventures. Many animals, including the camels, elephants, porcupines, sharks, crabs, and cheetahs, were convinced to respect humans largely by witnessing his great skills, particularly in the areas of combat, sharpshooting, and art. Shortly after a battle with the fireflies, Lin Chung briefly left Big Green on account of visions he had of Tien Kwan. During this time, he was taught the power of Harmonic Energy, and became skilled in its use. He finally returned to Big Green to help stop the threat of a volcano, during which time he learned of Twin Masters. Shortly after demonstrating the potent ability of Harmonic Energy to counteract Chaotic Energy, he was promoted to leader of First Squad. In Time to Go Home, Lin Chung was inadvertently flung back in time, leading him to meet and later duel Prince Yang Tu. However, due to a mishap involving Yang Tu's peculiar double bladed sword, Lin Chung's Harmonic Energy was split into two streams of Chaotic Energy that infected Yang Tu and caused him to eventually grow into Twin Masters. When the final battle with Twin Masters loomed on the horizon, Lin Chung, inspired by Tien Kwan, discovered the Bronze Giant, which could be created by the fusion of 107 heroes. Lin Chung then set upon uniting these heroes and became the Bronze Giant's de facto head. When the battle drew to a close, Lin Chung led the other heroes in uniting their collective Harmonic Energies, allowing a blast that could destroy Twin Masters. Appearance Lin Chung is tall with broad shoulders and a thin waist. He has black around his eyes, a pointed chin, a rectangle nose, shoulder lengh greyish hair that kind of sticks out and also covers his ears (though when he rides his turtle or goes fast, his hair blows back and you can see his ears). He wears a square helmet with a wheat like pattern on the front, a black shirt with one long sleeve that shows off half his chest and his one arm bare, maroon wristband on his wrists, and black shoes. He also carries a purple staff with a red feather on it. In Animals Inside - Part I / Animals Inside - Part II he turned into a charcoal coloured panther with black spots with a greyish tummy and black hands and feet. Personality The cool, silent backbone of First Squad, If his First Squad team members can’t find him, they know to look for Lin Chung in the bamboo forest where he mediates, calmly waiting for more ammunition to grow. Despite being a great warrior, Lin Chung is not violent, and is very slow to anger (but try it), showing it only, it would appear when his passionately made drawings are destroyed. In Camel Castle, when his artistic skills are mocked, he withdraws within himself rather than show anger. In Elephant Castle, he does become angry with Elephant King, but merely demands that he apologize. He can also combine with the cheetahs to make better legs. He is very good friends with all of the others in his squad, especially Jumpy Ghostface, who is his best friend. Since Season 2, Commander Apetrully has made Lin Chung the leader of first squad, with surprising no complaints from Mighty Ray, but instead have support of everyone on the squad, even Mr. No Hands, the former leader he has just replaced. In "Animal Inside" Lin Chung was turned into a Panther, his spiritual animal, to find Apetrully. As a Panther he is quick and can find footprints of anyone; he was later turned back into human. Lin Chung is also the calmest in Big Green. Weapons/Abilities Bamboo Sniper: Lin Chung uses a long bamboo staff for his sniper gun and arms it with the extrmely sharp ends of newly sprouted bamboo shoots. Panther Vision: Panther Vision allows Lin Chung to see great distances by holding his hands up to his eyes like binoculars; this power also allows him to see actions in slow motion while he moves at incredible speed. Masterful Stroke: This Move involves a great leap into the air while spinning his staff. He catches the staff, which propels his full body into a spin, thrusting into his opponent with massive force. Art: Lin Chung is also an artist. He is rather obsessed with producing the perfect painting. In the beginning his art was very awful, though it won over the artistic camels (this was, however because they thought that it was supposed to be abstract). Although his artistic skills are not up to par when he first takes up the brush, he definitely matures and becomes quite a master. Unfortunately, he is often distracted from battle by an intriguing image that he feels he must paint. Tien Kwan's-Harmonic Energy: Lin Chung can create a powerful aura around himself or other objects in which he/they is given a mystical embodiment of powers. As seen in "The Rise of Lin Chung" he could stop a volcano from exploding by using his own positive energy to nullify the negative energy created by Twin Masters in the Volcano. Using this power, he has the abilities to create shields, mystical energy beams, barriers or increase his physical attributes, such as speed, strength or agility to a great extent. It has been shown that increasing his speed is comparable to that of his combining with the cheetahs. Gallery LinChungTitle.png Linchungpanther.jpg|Lin Chung as a panther, his spirit animal Linchunghairback.jpg Trivia *In the Chinese Dub he was unofficially credited as PantherEye in the Chinese CGI promo (possibly from the Panther Vision) and there was no explanation of him being an artist. He, Apetrully, and Highroller are the only characters that had names which were changed. *Lin Chung's spirit animal is a panther. Category:Characters Category:Big Green Category:Male Characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes